In Loco Parentis
by Ravenclaw27
Summary: Sono passati cinque anni da quando Draco Malfoy e sua moglie furono rapiti. Di Draco non ci sono tracce e viene ritenuto morto. Scorpius, il figlio di Draco, va ad abitare con Harry Potter per motivi di sicurezza. Ma quando si scopere che Draco non è morto come tutti pensavano, la vita di Harry viene completamente sconvolta. Ambientato dopo I Doni Della Morte, ignora l'epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e tutti is suoi affiliati sono di proprietà e copyright di Jk Rowling e varie case editrici incluse ma non limitate Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Book and Warner Bros. Questa fanfiction non è a scopo di lucro e non è intesa nessuna infrazione di copyright.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Draco/OFC, Hermione/Ron**

**Warnings: Sesso descrittivo, soft non-con, linguaggio, violenza non descrittiva, Post settimo libro (senza epilogo). **

**Questa fanficion è una traduzione. Il testo originale è in lingua inglese e appartiene a phoenixstrike, può essere trovato nel suo profilo di **

**Traduttrice: Wisteria**

**Beta: Ravenclaw27**

**In Loco Parentis  
**_**(di phoenixstrike)**_

_****_**Prologo**

**Agosto 2001  
**

****Draco Malfoy trasalì quando il mago sconosciuto lo schiaffeggiò sul viso, ma non emise neanche un gemito di dolore. Si rifiutava di dare ai suoi rapitori la soddisfazione di ascoltare la sua disperazione. La risata di uno degli uomini incappucciati attraversò la prigione di… ovunque fosse stato portato. Era incatenato, nudo, al muro del sotterraneo, le manette stringevano forte i polsi. Senza bacchetta e con una barriera Anti-Smaterializzazione attiva, le possibilità di Draco di fuggire erano trascurabili. 

Un acuto grido di dolore richiamò la sua attenzione lontano dalla sua guancia bruciante e gli venne meno il respiro. Cercò per la stanza finché i suoi occhi grigi non trovarono quelli cobalto di Annalisa; le sue iridi solitamente di un brillante blu erano offuscate dalla rassegnazione del suo destino. Le lacrime traboccavano dagli angoli degli occhi quando la bacchetta di uno dei loro rapitori mascherati dilaniò il suo petto nudo, lasciando una profonda ferita sul seno destro. 

"Hai scelto bene, Malfoy," lo schernì un altro aguzzino. "È terribilmente carina. Un peccato che stia per darsi a me." 

"No!" Gridò Draco realizzando cosa voleva fare l'uomo, ma il suo urlo fu soffocato dallo strillo terrorizzato di sua moglie. Vomitò bile mentre vide, incapace di intervenire, il bastardo che lo aveva schernito aprire il davanti della sua veste ed entrare nel corpo di Annalisa. 

"Sei un fottuto traditore, Malfoy," lo derise la voce, mentre cominciava a spingere. 

"Per favore, per favore lasciala stare," lo pregò Draco. "Non ha niente a che fare con tutto questo. Prendete me, ma lasciatela andare. Per favore!" Ma sapeva che era inutile. Con una spinta finale, l'uomo grugnì e s'irrigidì mentre si svuotava nel corpo straziato di Annalisa. 

"Beh, mia bella piccolina," disse l'uomo, facendo scorrere un dito ossuto sulla guancia della donna mentre usciva da lei. "È stato divertente. Ma sai cosa mi divertirebbe di più? Obbligare quel fallito di tuo marito, lì, a guardarti mentre muori." 

Annalisa impallidì mentre Draco singhiozzò. Singhiozzò così forte che non sentì l'Anatema che Uccide lasciare le labbra del rapitore, ma vide il fascio di luce verde uscire dalla sua bacchetta e colpire lei esattamente sopra al cuore. Fissò intontito la faccia distorta dall'orrore di sua moglie, i suoi ignari occhi azzurri erano sbarrati e guardavano in faccia il suo assassino senza vederlo davvero, il terrore stampato sui suoi tratti era l'ultima espressione che il suo viso avrebbe mai mostrato. Urlò. Draco continuò a gridare quando l'uomo puntò la bacchetta su di lui questa volta pronunciò un altro incantesimo non-verbale, e il mondo di Draco Malfoy divenne nero. 

**Agosto 2002**

"Harry, ho bisogno di vederti nel mio ufficio, per favore. Subito." La statura solitamente imponente di Kingsley Shacklebolt sembrava un po' abbattuta e il suo volto era cupo. 

Harry posò la relazione che stava scrivendo e, con uno sguardo confuso a Ron, lo seguì fuori dal suo ufficio di Auror fino a quello del Ministro della Magia. Kingsley si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Siediti, Harry," disse piano. Lui si sedette indirizzandogli uno sguardo perplesso. 

"La scorsa notte c'è stato uno sviluppo nel caso che riguarda la sparizione dei Malfoy," cominciò Kingsley, "e, purtroppo, è una brutta notizia. Come sai, era l'anniversario del rapimento di Draco e Annalisa Malfoy, ieri. Beh, quelli che hanno organizzato il sequestro ne erano ovviamente a conoscenza e la scorsa notte hanno provato di nuovo a uccidere Scorpius Malfoy, nonostante la maggiore sicurezza al momento. Sono riusciti a eludere gli Auror di guardia a Malfoy Manor." 

Harry trattenne bruscamente il respiro, e realizzò che le dita della mano destra che stringevano il bordo della scrivania di Kingsley erano diventate bianche. 

"Si sono diretti verso la nursery ma Narcissa Malfoy è riuscita a mettersi in contatto con gli Auror prima che entrassero. Tuttavia, Harry, la signora Malfoy è stata uccisa mentre cercava di salvare il nipote. É stato l'Anatema che Uccide. Grazie a Merlino, però, Scorpius è rimasto illeso. Sono andato ad Azkaban questa mattina per informare Lucius Malfoy della morte di sua moglie." 

Gli occhi chiusi di Harry tremolarono e sospirò pesantemente. 

"Scorpius… chi si occuperà di lui?" 

Scorpius Malfoy aveva solo tre mesi quando i genitori erano scomparsi. Ora, a quindici mesi, aveva la stessa età di Harry quando perse i suoi. Li univa quello; un legame che due persone non dovrebbero essere mai obbligate a condividere ma che infuse in Harry un bisogno impellente di mantenere al sicuro il giovane Scorpius. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi protettivo verso il ragazzo. 

"Questa è una delle principali cose di cui devo parlarti," continuò Kingsley. "Come sai, crediamo ancora che il rapimento e gli omicidi siano un atto vendicativo di Mangiamorte ribelli contro l'intera famiglia Malfoy. Scorpius, adesso, è l'obiettivo numero uno. Harry, è di vitale importanza che riceva una protezione di alto livello e ha ben pochi familiari vivi, tutti inadatti ad occuparsene. Ha il nonno ad Azkaban; la sua prozia Andromeda Tonks che era stata allontanata dalla sorella e che non ha avuto contatti con la famiglia Malfoy per tre decenni; e, in Francia, la sorella sedicenne di sua madre che però non ha ancora finito Bauxbatons. Questo è quanto. Di conseguenza, la sua sicurezza è compito nostro." Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro senza incontrare gli occhi del giovane. "Harry, quello che sto per chiederti va ben oltre il senso del dovere, ma non ho nessun altro di fidato a cui chiedere. Dato che sei l'Auror al comando del caso Malfoy, e visto che sei in grado di offrirgli un'alta protezione, ti sto chiedendo di accogliere Scorpius Malfoy in casa tua e di diventare il suo tutore." 

Harry rimase a bocca aperta. Ci teneva al bambino, ma occuparsi di lui a tempo pieno, essere un padre _per lui_, il figlio di un uomo che aveva odiato per così tanto tempo a Hogwarts? Non poteva farlo. Aveva solo ventidue anni e non sapeva niente di bambini. 

Poi pensò al modo infelice con cui era stato cresciuto da persone che non avevano voluto prendersi cura di lui. E si rivide disteso, per terra, nella Foresta Proibita, Narcissa Malfoy che mentiva a Voldemort salvandogli la vita. Era in debito con quella famiglia. Anni prima, Severus Piton aveva adempiuto il debito di vita contratto con suo padre, un uomo che oltretutto aveva disprezzato, proteggendo Harry in numerose situazioni; il minimo che poteva fare era offrire lo stesso ai Malfoy. 

"Certo, lo farò," disse Harry, decidendo tra sé di fermarsi alla Tana, quella sera sulla strada di casa, per un corso intensivo sulla cura dei bambini con Molly. "Sarà un onore."


	2. Chapter 2

**In Loco Parentis  
****_(di phoenixstrike)_**

**Harry, Scorpius e… Malfoy?**

**Maggio 2006**

"…Buon compleanno a te!" finì la folla di buon-auguranti, e con ciò uno Scorpius deliziato spense le cinque candeline sulla sua torta a forma di Boccino, ricevendo un enorme applauso per i suoi sforzi. Il bambino ridacchiò e diede a Harry un grande abbraccio.

"Grazie, Harry," disse, dando al suo tutore un enorme bacio umido. "È fantastico."

"Figurati, Scorp," rispose Harry, arruffandogli affettuosamente i capelli.

Erano passati quasi quattro anni da quando Scorpius Malfoy era andato a vivere stabilmente con Harry Potter (era arrivato per vivere a tempo pieno). Harry non si era mai pentito della sua decisione. In un primo momento, molti avevano pensato fosse pazzo, incluso Ron, per aver preso il bimbo in casa sua, ma era chiaro a chiunque li vedesse in quel momento che Harry lo adorava. E il sentimento era reciproco; Scorpius adorava quella sorta di padre.

Harry pensava spesso che guardare il bambino era come guardare un Draco ringiovanito; gli occhi grigio-argentati erano identici, come i capelli biondo platino e i lineamenti affilati. Persino il modo di imbronciarsi e fare le smorfie quando non otteneva le cose alla sua maniera era la stessa che faceva il Draco undicenne a Hogwarts per come Harry lo ricordava (Scorpius persino si imbronciava e diventava di mal'umore quando le cose non andava come voleva lui nella stessa maniera che a Harry ricordava un Draco undicenne a Hogwarts). Era suo padre in miniatura. Ma non c'era traccia dell'arroganza, dell'elitarismo o dell'alterigia di suo padre. Chiunque conoscesse Scorpius – e l'elenco era, certamente, limitato per motivi di sicurezza – non aveva potuto fare a meno di amarlo. Neanche Ron.

"Hai passato un buon compleanno, Scorp?" gli chiese Harry quella sera, mentre rimboccava le coperte al bambino nel suo letto a Grimmauld Place.

La casa era irriconoscibile da come era stata durante il suo tempo da quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice. Era pulita, luminosa e ariosa, con arredi moderni e decorazioni chiare. Bill aveva usato le sue conoscenze da Spezzaincantesimi per rimuovere le maledizioni di Malocchio dalla proprietà, dopo la dipartita di Voldemort. Il quadro di Walburga Black era stato finalmente rimosso quando Harry e Ron presero una mazza ciascuno e spaccarono il muro fino a raggiungere la sala da pranzo, e Harry incaricò Kreacher di spostare le teste degli Elfi Domestici nelle sue stanze, se voleva tenerle. La camera di Scorpius era di un pallido blu con intricati e dettagliati draghi che decoravano le pareti. Era stato un tributo di Harry al padre del bambino.

"È stato il migliore, Harry," rispose Scorpius, assonnato. Sbadigliò. "Parlami di nuovo del mio papà, Harry. Per favore. Raccontami di come volava sul suo manico di scopa."

Harry sorrise e, prendendo tra le braccia il bambino per una coccola, si lanciò in un bel racconto sulle qualità nel gioco del Quidditch dell'ex giocatore dei Serpeverde. Harry esagerava sempre sulle abilità di Draco nel volo per il piccolo, a volte ritraendolo quasi come un dio nell'aria, quando in realtà lo ricordava come un volatore mediocre che aveva comprato il suo ruolo nella squadra di Serpeverde e che aveva cercato, in più di un'occasione, di farlo cadere dalla scopa. Ma Scorpius lo amava. Se mentire sulle capacità della sua nemesi lo rendeva felice, allora Harry era pronto a farlo.

"E allora il tuo papa si lanciò in una Finta Wronski! Sarà sceso in picchiata per duecento piedi [*] prima di riprendersi, le sue dita accarezzavano i fili d'erba del campo da Quidditch, e il Cercatore di Corvonero che lo seguiva si schiantò al suolo. A quel punto-" questa era la parte preferita di Scorpius e, Harry notò, se ne stava seduto ritto e vigile, gli occhi che brillavano d'eccitazione nonostante la stanchezza, "- il tuo papà tornò in cielo a tutta velocità, catturando il Boccino in aria! 'Serpeverde vince!' vociò il cronista, e tutti gli spettatori gridarono, e il tuo papà diventò l'eroe della sua Casa fino alla fine del trimestre."

Scorpius strillò di gioia, applaudendo, le guance colorate di rosa per il piacere. Harry gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, sperando che il bambino non scoprisse mai che la storia era completamente e totalmente inventata.

"Quando andrò a Hogwarts, Harry, pensi che sarò un Serpeverde come lo è stato papà?" gli domandò. Lo strinse più forte. Onestamente, non lo sapeva. Il bimbo aveva solo cinque anni, dopotutto, e al momento sarebbe potuto essere facilmente smistato in ognuna delle quattro Case.

"Può darsi," gli rispose. "Oppure potresti prendere da me e andare a Grifondoro. Ma ti vorrò bene in qualunque caso. Buonanotte, Scorp. Ci vediamo domani mattina." Agitò la bacchetta e spense le lampade a olio nella camera, e lo sentì russare dolcemente ancora prima di aver attraversato la stanza e chiuso la porta.

Harry chiuse silenziosamente la porta, scese le scale fino al suo studio dove tirò fuori il fascicolo del caso Malfoy. Sospirò pesantemente, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Da lì a tre mesi sarebbero stati cinque anni. Cinque anni da quando Malfoy e sua moglie erano scomparsi, e gli Auror non erano vicini a risolvere il caso più di quanto non lo fossero allora. Testimoni oculari avevano detto di aver visto la coppia a Diagon Alley, prima che un mago incappucciato li forzasse ad entrare in un vicolo. Si era sentito un urlo di donna terrificata e la coppia era semplicemente sparita. L'unica traccia che era rimasta sulla scena del rapimento era una goccia di sangue che i test hanno dichiarato essere di Draco. Harry era eternamente grato del fatto che Scorpius fosse rimasto a Malfoy Manor con la nonna, quel fatidico giorno.

Nel 2003, per il secondo anniversario del sequestro, il corpo decomposto di Annalisa era stato consegnato al Ministero, accompagnato da un bigliettino derisorio. La lettera era stata sigillata con il disegno del Marchio Nero impresso sopra. Il corpo, che a questo punto era poco più che uno scheletro e un po' di tessuti residui, era stato esaminato anche da un discreto patologo Babbano che aveva una cugina strega per riferire gli indizi, ma non avevano ottenuto niente.

Non si era visto o sentito nulla di Draco Malfoy da quel giorno del 2001. La sua traccia magica non era stata rilevata da nessuna parte. Questo, combinato al ritrovamento del corpo della moglie, fece sì che nell'ottobre del 2005 fosse dichiarato legalmente morto, e i suoi depositi alla Gringott furono trasferiti a Scorpius. Quel giorno, Harry si era sentito molto triste – anche se era riuscito a nascondere il suo dolore al bambino. Poteva non essergli mai piaciuto il bastardo, ma lui e Draco si erano salvati la vita a vicenda verso la fine della Seconda Guerra. E senza la sua bacchetta, la guerra sarebbe stata persa. Harry non aveva dimenticato neanche la defezione di Malfoy all'ultimo minuto dal Signore Oscuro. Non era bastato per salvare Lucius da una condanna di vent'anni di reclusione a Azkaban, ma aveva tenuto Draco lontano da quel posto. Harry aveva anche parlato in sua difesa al suo processo da Mangiamorte, poco dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort. In quel momento rise sardonico all'ironia: l'uomo sarebbe stato meglio in carcere con suo padre, dopotutto. Ma poi, ovviamente, non ci sarebbe stato Scorpius. Qualunque cosa fosse successa a Draco e sua moglie, Harry non avrebbe mai rimpianto la sua nascita.

Harry, ancora una volta, studiò attentamente la lista di Mangiamorte conosciuti che erano riusciti a sfuggire all'arresto dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort e che erano latitanti. Tutti i più importanti Mangiamorte che non erano stati uccisi durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts - i fratelli Lestrange, i Carrow, Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley – scontavano l'ergastolo sotto la massima sicurezza ad Azkaban. Dopo la morte di Lupin, Harry aveva condiviso la Mappa del Malandrino con Kingsley e ne era rimasto così colpito da ordinare che ne venisse creata una simile della prigione dei maghi. Questo significava che era ormai impossibile per le persone fuggire sotto le vesti di un visitatore lasciando un altro al loro posto, come Barty Crouch aveva fatto tanti anni prima. Quei bastardi erano ancora tutti rinchiusi in modo sicuro, e non c'erano altri sospettati che potevano serbare rancore verso la famiglia Malfoy. Era un mistero enorme e, senza tracce o prove, il caso si era bloccato. Harry, però, non era il più giovane Capitano del Dipartimento Auror per niente, anche se gli sarebbero serviti altri vent'anni, avrebbe consegnato gli assassini dei genitori di Scorpius alla giustizia.

Spese un altro paio d'ore rileggendo tutte le note del caso, aggiungendone dove necessario, prima di decidere di ritirarsi per la notte. Chiese a Kreacher di portargli una cioccolata calda a letto, che bevve troppo in fretta, bruciandosi leggermente la lingua con il liquido. Si era sentito strano per tutto il giorno, come se fosse vicino a una svolta. Non sapeva cosa significasse, ma aveva imparato molto tempo prima a fidarsi del suo istinto, e la sensazione di formicolio tipico dell'intuizione era difficile da ignorare. Harry spense le luci nella stanza e alla fine si addormentò, il viso di Draco Malfoy che dominava i suoi pensieri.

"Zio Ron, era una merda!"

"Teddy! Modera il linguaggio! E non essere così scortese."

"Scusa, Zio Harry."[**]

Harry nascose un sorriso, mentre guardava il suo figlioccio di otto anni prendere la palla da bowling e, a differenza di Ron, tirare senza problemi e con precisione lungo la corsia, segnando uno strike. Teddy alzò i pugni in aria in segno di trionfo e si lasciò sfuggire un grido di gioia. Ron guardò in cagnesco i suoi due punti che impallidivano di insignificanza a confronto. Harry sorrise con orgoglio; sicuramente il ragazzo avrebbe fatto parte della squadra di Quidditch di Hogwarts quando avrebbe iniziato da lì a tre anni.

Hermione, che sfoggiava un pancione da gravidanza alquanto grande, ondeggiò verso le bocce e selezionò la più leggera, prima di aiutare sua figlia Rose di quattro anni a lanciare. La bambina applaudì con gioia quando rovesciò tutti i birilli. Teddy rise.

"Allora, dopo quattro turni, Harry è in testa, seguito da me, poi Zia Hermione, a seguire Scorp, Rose, e all'ultimo posto lo Zio Ron," disse, guardando il tabellone elettronico prima di scoccare un sorriso compiaciuto a Ron. Lui arrossì e stava per mettersi a discutere ma Harry lo toccò sull'avambraccio. 

"È solo una partita a bowling. Lascia perdere," disse. Ron fece una smorfia infantile ma, fortunatamente, chiuse la bocca. 

Il gioco continuo e, senza sorprendere nessuno, vinse Harry. Dopo, i tre bambini si lamentarono di avere fame, così Harry e i suoi amici li portarono in un pub vicino che aveva una grande area giochi all'interno.

Quando tutti ebbero mangiato, i bambini corsero a giocare sugli attrezzi. Harry era sempre nervoso, in situazioni come questa; sarebbe stato così facile per Scorpius essere rapito, anche nel mondo Babbano. Harry, comunque, era determinato a non far vivere il povero ragazzo sotto una teca di vetro; doveva avere una vita normale quanto più possibile, per godersi l'infanzia, nonostante il suo desiderio di tenerlo al sicuro con l'Incanto Fidelius a Grimmauld Place. Hermione sembrava leggergli il pensiero.

"Gli darò un'occhiata, Harry, va tutto bene. Vai a bere qualcosa con Ron e rilassati per una volta," gli disse con un sorriso di sostegno, e si diresse verso l'area giochi.

Harry la guardò andare, senza accorgersi di Ron che andava al bar. Sobbalzò un po' quando Ron tornò e gli posò davanti una pinta di Guinnes, prima di fare una gran sorriso alla sua.

"Buttala giù, amico," proferì, un baffo di schiuma di birra che rimase sul labbro superiore. "E, per favore, smettila di preoccuparti di Scorpius per due minuti. So che stare in pubblico ti rende nervoso, ma sai che con Hermione non può succedergli niente."

Harry prese una boccata di Guinness e sospirò felice. Era scura, amara e fredda. Deliziosa. I maghi non sapevano proprio come preparare una birra perfetta; le loro erano sempre troppo dolci e piene di bolle. I Babbani facevano davvero meglio alcune cose, pensò.

"Io, ehm, ho visto Ginny ieri," disse Ron improvvisamente. Harry sentì il suo stomaco stringersi per il disagio, ma obbligò i suoi muscoli in un'espressione neutrale e si esibì in un noncurante 'mh?' in risposta. Ron non si fece ingannare da nessuna delle due cose.

"Per quanto tempo volete continuare ad ignorarvi, Harry? Andiamo, sono passati quasi sei anni da quando vi siete lasciati, e nessuno dei due riesce a parlare con l'altro!"

"In caso tu lo avessi dimenticato, Ron, sono tornato a casa e l'ho trovata a letto con il Cercatore dei Magpies," disse Harry freddamente, "scusami se non ci sono passato sopra." Vide il volto mortificato di Ron e la sua rabbia scemò. "Senti, non la odio. Non più. Sono stato furioso con lei per molto tempo, Ron, ma ora sono- non lo so. È come se non provassi niente per lei. Non amore, non odio, neanche amicizia. È solo molto imbarazzante per entrambi, sai?"

Ron annuì. "Lo so, amico. Ma voglio solo vederti felice, capisci? Hai più avuto un appuntamento dopo Ginny? Ti sei fatto una scopata, almeno?"

Harry si sentì arrossire fino alle radici dei suoi capelli. Il sesso era sempre stato un argomento che lo metteva a disagio, e faceva del suo meglio per evitarlo. Anche nel dormitorio Grifondoro ai tempi di Hogwarts, l'argomento lo aveva fatto saltare sulla sedia. Dentro di sé aveva pensato che forse quella era una delle ragioni per cui Ginny lo aveva tradito, visto che Harry semplicemente non ne provava interesse. Davvero, non ne sentiva la mancanza. Non si masturbava neanche così tanto. Scosse la testa in risposta alle domande di Ron. 

"In sei anni?" Gli domandò lui, incredulo. Abbassò la voce. "Davvero non hai fatto sesso in sei fottuti anni? Dio, Harry, io faccio fatica a resistere più di una settimana!"

"Sì, beh, devo prendermi cura di Scorpius, no?" Rispose Harry, e non era una bugia. Una parte di lui cominciava ad essere stanca di dover giustificare il suo stile di vita al suo amico. "Non posso semplicemente cominciare ad avere un appuntamento. Devo pensare alla sua sicurezza, il suo benessere prima di tutto. Cosa succederebbe se incontrassi qualcuno e questo volesse stare con me solo per arrivare a lui? Oltre a chiedere a quella persona di bere il Veritaserum, che dimostrerebbe che non ho pienamente fiducia in loro e stroncherebbe qualsiasi cosa tra di noi, non potrò mai saperlo con certezza. Inoltre, non mi manca. Sai, uhm, il sesso." 

"So che gli vuoi bene, e lui chiaramente ne vuole a te, Harry, ma, amico, non puoi gettare tutta la tua vita per lui," ribatté Ron ragionevolmente. "Ma almeno vai a qualche appuntamento, fatti una risata, per l'amor di Merlino. Tu sai che io e Hermione possiamo prenderci cura di Scorpius per te."

"Grazie, Ron, ma, davvero, sto davvero bene in questo momento," disse Harry, il tono della sua voce indicava chiaramente che l'argomento era chiuso. Ron sospirò esasperato, ma non insisté.

Finirono le loro pinte chiacchierando in modo amichevole anche se un tantino forzato. Harry stava giocando con l'idea di prenderne un'altra quando Scorpius corse verso di lui in lacrime, con un Teddy dallo sguardo colpevole dietro di lui.

"Non l'ho fatto, Zio Harry!" disse, portando subito Harry a chiedersi cosa di preciso avesse fatto.

"L…lui m-mi ha fatto cadere," singhiozzò Scorpius sulla spalla di Herry, mentre lui cercava di farlo calmare facendogli dei cerchi sulla schiena con il palmo della mano. "M…mi sono fatto male al braccio, guarda!"

Mostrò a Harry un avambraccio leggermente arrossato. Harry lo accarezzò un po' di più mentre rimproverava Teddy per il gioco troppo violento, il desiderio di un'altra bevuta completamente sparito.

"Sarà meglio che andiamo, in effetti," disse Harry a Ron e Hermione, dopo aver guardato il suo orologio. "Andromeda passerà a prendere Teddy alle sei."

Era una serata piacevole, molto calda per essere metà maggio, e quindi avevano deciso di tornare tutti a piedi a Grimmauld Place. Scorpius e Teddy avevano fatto la pace, e stavano correndo a fianco agli adulti insieme a Rose, ridendo e scherzando. Harry non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dal ragazzo, che era normale quando uscivano fuori insieme. Neanche la Londra Babbana era completamente sicura.

Hermione si teneva al braccio di Harry, dato che camminare non era più la cosa più semplice da fare per lei. Harry era contento per i suoi migliori amici; sapeva che Hermione era rimasta shockata quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta di Rose, mentre si stava creando una carriera al Ministero. Comunque, una volta sparita la sorpresa iniziale, sia lei che Ron si erano rivelati eccitati all'idea di diventare genitori. Erano genitori naturali per la loro bambina e, da lì a sei settimane, avrebbero aggiunto un figlio alla loro famiglia. Harry era stato nominato padrino di Rose e la coppia gli aveva già chiesto di esserlo anche per il nuovo bambino quando sarebbe arrivato, che avevano deciso di chiamare Hugo.

Passarono davanti a un vicolo, e vide un uomo addormentato, rannicchiato all'interno di una scatola. Harry diede all'uomo poca considerazione, tranne che per provare una fitta di compassione per il fatto che alcune persone sono obbligate a vivere in quella maniera, la sua attenzione completamente incentrata su Scorpius. Erano passati forse venti secondi prima che realizzasse che Ron si era fermato, apparendo come se fosse stato Schiantato.

"Harry," lo chiamò con urgenza. "Devi davvero, davvero, venire qui e guardare. Adesso."

Perplesso, Harry lasciò il braccio di Hermione, che radunò i bambini, gli gettò uno sguardo interrogativo, e percorse i pochi metri che aveva messo tra lui e Ron quando si era fermato.

"Chiamami pazzo, amico, ma quello non assomiglia fottutamente un sacco a …"

Ma il resto delle parole di Ron rimbombarono nel cervello di Harry in un forte, incomprensibile vortice di rumore mentre cercava di elaborare ciò che vedeva davanti a sé. Adesso Harry riusciva a capire chiaramente perché Ron si fosse fermato. L'uomo che dormiva rannicchiato, ora da quella distanza ravvicinata riusciva a vederlo, pareva emaciato e mezzo morto, che rabbrividiva nonostante il caldo, era senza dubbio Draco Malfoy.

[*]1 piede= 30,48cm || 200 piedi= 6096cm, cioè circa 70m.  
[**] i nomi dei parenti sono maiuscoli nell'originale e la mia adoratissima Beta mi ha fatto notare che in britannico i nomi di parenti con una certa autorità devono essere scritti in maiuscolo. È una regola grammaticale (sto praticamente copiando il suo discorso, sappiatelo xD). Comunque, ho deciso di mantenerli anche nella versione italiana.

**CHAPTER ONE: HARRY, SCORPIUS AND... MALFOY?**

**May 2006**

"…Happy birthday, to you!" finished the crowd of well-wishers, and with that a delighted Scorpius blew out the five candles on his Snitch birthday cake, receiving a huge cheer for his efforts. The boy giggled and gave Harry a massive hug.

"Thank you, Harry," he said, giving his guardian a huge, sloppy kiss. "This is brilliant."

"You're very welcome, Scorp," Harry replied, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

It had been nearly four years since Scorpius Malfoy had arrived to live with Harry Potter full-time. Never once had Harry regretted his decision. Many had thought he was mad at first, Ron included, for taking the boy into his home, but it was plain for anyone to see now just how much Harry adored the youngster. And the feeling was clearly mutual; Scorpius idolised his father-figure.

Harry often thought that looking at Scorpius was like looking at a de-aged Draco; the grey-silver eyes were identical, as was the platinum-blond hair and pointed features. Scorpius even pouted and sulked when he didn't get his own way in the same manner that Harry remembered an eleven-year-old Draco doing at Hogwarts. He was his father in miniature. But there was none of the arrogance, or the elitism or haughtiness of his father. Everyone who met Scorpius- and the list was, admittedly, limited for security reasons- couldn't help but love the child. Even Ron.

"Did you have a good birthday, Scorp?" Harry asked that evening, as he tucked the boy up in his bed in Grimmauld Place.

The house was unrecognisable from how it was during its time as headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. It was clean, light and airy, complete with modern furnishings and pale décor. Bill had used his Curse-Breaker skills to remove Mad-Eye's curses from the property shortly after Voldemort's defeat. Walburga Black's portrait had finally been removed when Harry and Ron took a sledgehammer apiece to the wall and knocked through to the dining room, and Harry had instructed Kreacher to put the house-elf heads in his own sleeping quarters, if he wished to keep them. Scorpius' bedroom was in pale blue with intricately- detailed dragons decorating the walls. Harry's own tribute to Scorpius' father.

"It was the best, Harry," Scorpius replied sleepily. He yawned. "Tell me again about my daddy, Harry. Please. Tell me about how he flew on his broomstick."

Harry smiled and, scooping the kid into his arms for a cuddle, launched into the well-told story of the former Slytherin's Quidditch skills. Harry always hammed-up Draco's flying ability for the boy, almost portraying him as a god in the air, when in reality Harry remembered him as a mediocre flyer who had bought his way onto the Slytherin team, and tried on more than one occasion to knock Harry off his broom. But Scorpius loved it. If lying about his nemesis' skills in the air made Scorpius happy, then Harry was prepared to do it.

"And then your daddy launched into the Wronski Feint! Two hundred feet he must have plummeted before he pulled up, his fingers grazing the blades of grass on the Quidditch pitch, and the Ravenclaw Seeker who was following crashed into the ground. And then-" this was Scorpius' favourite part and, Harry noticed, the boy was sitting upright and fully alert, eyes shining with excitement despite his tiredness, "- your daddy soared back into the sky at full-speed, and plucked the Snitch out of the air! 'Slytherin wins!' the commentator called, and the crowd all cheered, and your daddy was the hero of his house for the rest of the term."

Scorpius squealed with delight and clapped his hands together, a pink flush of pleasure on his cheeks. Harry kissed him on the top of his head, hoping that the boy would never realise that the story was complete and utter fabrication.

"When I go to Hogwarts, Harry, do you think I'll be a Slytherin, like Daddy was?" Scorpius asked. Harry pulled him tighter. Honestly, he didn't know. The boy was only five, after all, and at the moment he could quite easily fit into any of the four houses.

"You might be," he offered. "Or you might take after me and go to Gryffindor. But I'll love you whatever house you go in to. Goodnight, Scorp. I'll see you in the morning." He waved his wand and extinguished the oil lamps in the boy's bedroom, and could hear Scorpius' gentle snores before he'd even crossed the room and reached the door.

Harry closed the door quietly and walked down the stairs to his study, where he dug out the Malfoy case file. He sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. In three months' time it will be five years. Five years since Malfoy and his wife disappeared, and the Aurors were no closer solving the case now than they were then. Eyewitnesses reported seeing the couple in Diagon Alley, before a masked wizard forced them into an alleyway. A terrified woman's scream had been heard, and then the pair had simply disappeared. The only evidence that had remained at the scene of the kidnapping was a drop of blood which tests had shown was Draco's. Harry was eternally thankful Scorpius had remained in Malfoy Manor with his grandmother that fateful day.

In 2003, on the second anniversary of the kidnapping, the decomposed body of Annalisa was delivered to the Ministry, with a mocking note attached. The letter had been sealed with the Dark Mark emblem imprinted on it. The body, which by this point was little more than the skeleton and some tissue residue, was even examined by a discreet Muggle pathologist who had a witch cousin for clues, but nothing of any use was revealed.

Nothing had ever been heard or seen of Draco Malfoy since that day back in 2001. His magical signature had not been detected anywhere. That, and combined with the fact his wife's body had been recovered, meant that in October 2005 he was declared legally dead, and his Gringotts vaults had been transferred to Scorpius. Harry had felt very sad that day, although he managed to hide his sorrow from Scorpius. He may never have liked the git, but he and Draco had saved each other's lives towards the end of the Second War. And without Draco's wand, the war would have been lost. Harry also had not forgotten the Malfoys' defection at the last minute from the Dark Lord. It wasn't enough to save Lucius from a twenty-year sentence in Azkaban, but it did keep Draco out of the place. Harry had even spoken in his defence at his Death Eater trial shortly after Voldemort's defeat. He laughed sardonically now at the irony that the man would have been better off joining his father in prison after all. But then, of course, there would have been no Scorpius. Whatever had happened to Draco and his wife, Harry would never regret Scorpius being born.

Harry once more pored through the list of known Death Eaters who had managed to escape arrest after Voldemort's defeat and were still on the run. All the major Death Eaters who hadn't been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts- the Lestrange brothers, the Carrows, Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley- were all serving life terms under maximum security in Azkaban. After Lupin's death, Harry had shared the Marauder's Map with Kingsley and the man was so impressed he had immediately ordered a similar map be created of the wizarding prison. This meant it was now impossible for people to escape under the guise of a visitor and leave others in their place, like Barty Crouch had done so many years previously. Those bastards were all still safely locked up, and there were no other suspects who could hold such a grudge against the Malfoy family. It was a huge mystery and, with no leads or evidence, the case had gone cold. Harry, however, was not the youngest-ever deputy Head of the Auror Department for nothing; even if it took him another twenty years, he was going to bring Scorpius' parents' killers to justice.

He spent another couple of hours reading back through all the case notes, adding to them where appropriate, before deciding to turn in for the night. He called for Kreacher to bring him a hot chocolate in bed, which he drank too quickly, burning his tongue on the liquid slightly. He'd felt uneasy all day, like he was close to a breakthrough. He didn't know what it meant, but he'd learnt a long time ago to trust his instincts, and the prickling feeling of intuition was hard to ignore. Harry extinguished the lamps in his bedroom and eventually fell asleep, Draco Malfoy's face dominating his thoughts.

"Uncle Ron, that was crap!"

"Teddy! Watch your language! And don't be so rude."

"Sorry, Uncle Harry."

Harry supressed a grin, as he watched his eight-year-old godson pick up the bowling ball and, unlike Ron, bowl it smoothly and accurately down the lane, scoring a strike. Teddy punched the air in triumph and let out a cry of delight. Ron glared, his score of two paling into insignificance in comparison. Harry beamed proudly; surely the boy was going to make the Quidditch team when he started Hogwarts in three years' time.

Hermione, who was sporting a rather large pregnancy bump, waddled over to the balls and selected the lightest one, before helping her four-year-old daughter Rose bowl it down the lane. The child clapped with glee as she knocked over all the pins. Teddy laughed.

"So, after frame four, Harry's in the lead, followed by me, then Auntie Hermione, then Scorp, Rose, then Uncle Ron in last place," he said, glancing at the computerised scoreboard before flashing a smug grin at Ron. The redhead flushed and made to argue, but Harry touched him on his forearm.

"It's just a game of bowling. Let it go," he said. Ron scowled childishly but, thankfully, closed his mouth.

The game continued and, to no one's real surprise, Harry won. Afterwards, the three children complained of being hungry, so Harry and his friends ferried them into a nearby pub which had a huge indoor play area.

After everyone had eaten, the children all ran off to play on the equipment. Harry was always nervous of situations like this; it would be so easy for Scorpius to be taken, even in the Muggle world. Harry, however, was determined not to wrap the poor boy up in cotton wool; he needed to be able to have as normal a life as possible, to enjoy his childhood, despite Harry's desire to keep him safely behind the Fidelius Charm at Grimmauld Place. Hermione seemed to read his mind.

"I'll go and watch him, Harry, it's okay. Have a drink with Ron and relax for once," she said with a supportive smile, and made her way over to the play area.

Harry watched her go, not noticing when Ron went to the bar. He started slightly when Ron returned and placed a pint of Guinness in front of him, before taking a large sip from his own.

"Get that down you, mate," Ron said, a moustache of beer foam attaching itself to his upper lip. "And, please, stop worrying about Scorpius for two minutes. I know being in public makes you nervous, but you know Hermione won't let anything happen to him."

Harry took a mouthful of Guinness and sighed happily. It was dark, bitter and cold. Delicious. Wizards just didn't know how to brew a proper stout; they were always far too sweet, and full of bubbles. Muggles really did do some things better, he mused.

"I, er, I saw Ginny yesterday," Ron said suddenly. Harry felt his tummy give an uncomfortable flip, but he schooled his features into a neutral expression and gave a nonchalant 'hmmm?' in reply. Ron wasn't fooled by either.

"How long are you two going to ignore each other for, Harry? Come on, it's been nearly six years since you split up, and neither of you can stand to even speak to the other!"

"In case you hadn't forgotten, Ron, I came home and caught her in bed with the Seeker from the Magpies," Harry said icily, "sorry if I'm not overly forgiving about that." He saw Ron's crestfallen face and his anger subsided. "Look, I don't hate her. Not anymore. I was furious with her for a long time, Ron, but now I'm- I don't know. It's like I feel nothing for her. Not love, not hatred, not even friendship. It's just so awkward between us, y'know?"

Ron nodded. "I know, mate. But I just want to see you happy, you understand? Have you even been on a date since Ginny? Got yourself laid, even?"

Harry felt the blush spread to the roots of his hair. Sex had always been a topic with which he was uncomfortable, and he tried his best to avoid. Even in the Gryffindor dormitory back in his Hogwarts days, the topic had made him squirm. Inwardly he thought it was probably one of the reasons Ginny had cheated on him, as Harry simply had no interest in it. He certainly didn't miss it. He didn't even wank that much. He shook his head in reply to Ron's questions.

"In _six years_?" Ron asked incredulously. He dropped his voice. "You've seriously not had sex in six fucking years? God, Harry, I struggle to go more than a week!"

"Yes, well, I have Scorp to consider, don't I?" Harry responded, which wasn't a lie. A part of him was getting annoyed he was having to justify his lifestyle to his friend. "I can't just start dating. I've got his safety, his welfare to consider first and foremost. What if I met someone, and they turned out to want to be with me to get to him? Short of asking that person to take Veritaserum, which would show I didn't fully trust them and would kill anything between us, I can never know for sure. Besides, I don't really miss it. You know, um, sex."

"I know you love him, and he clearly love you too, Harry, but, mate, you can't give up your entire life for him," Ron replied reasonably. "Just go on a few dates, have a laugh, for Merlin's sake. You know Hermione and I will look after Scorpius for you."

"Thanks, Ron, but I really am OK at the moment," Harry said, the tone of his voice clearly indicating the topic was closed. Ron sighed with exasperation but didn't push it.

They finished their pints in friendly but somewhat forced conversation. Harry was toying with the idea of another when Scorpius came running towards him in tears, with a guilty-looking Teddy behind him.

"I didn't do it, Uncle Harry!" he said, instantly causing Harry to wonder exactly what it was Teddy had done.

"H…he p…pushed me over," Scorpius sobbed into Harry's shoulder, whilst Harry made soothing circles into the boy's back with his palm. "I h…hurt my arm, look!"

He thrust a slightly reddened forearm at Harry. Harry rubbed it better whilst he chastised Teddy for playing too rough, the desire for another drink completely extinguished.

"We'd better get going, actually," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, after checking his watch. "Andromeda is picking Teddy up at six."

It was a pleasant evening, very warm for mid-May, and so everyone decided to walk back to Grimmauld Place. Scorpius and Teddy had made up, and were running alongside the adults with Rose, laughing and joking. Harry had not once taken his eyes off the boy, which was normal for when they were outside together. Even Muggle London wasn't completely safe.

Hermione was holding on to Harry's arm for support, as walking was not the easiest of tasks for her any more. Harry was happy for his best friends; he knew Hermione had been shocked when she discovered she was pregnant with Rose, as she was still forging her career in the Ministry. However once the initial surprise had worn off, both she and Ron had excitedly looked forward to parenthood. They were natural parents to their little girl and, in about six weeks' time, they would be adding a son to their family. Harry had been named godfather to Rose and the pair had already asked him to be godfather to their new baby when he was born, whom they had decided to name Hugo.

They passed an alleyway, and saw a man asleep, curled up inside a box. Harry paid the man little regard, other than to feel a pang of sympathy that people should have to live in that manner, his attention still fully trained on Scorpius. It was perhaps twenty seconds before he realised Ron had stopped, looking like he'd just been Stupefied.

"Harry," he called urgently. "You really, really need to come and see this. Right now."

Puzzled, Harry let go of Hermione's arm, who rounded up the children and gave him a quizzical look, and doubled back the few metres he'd put between them when Ron had stopped.

"Call me insane, mate, but doesn't that really fucking look like…"

But the rest of Ron's words thundered through Harry's brain in a loud, incomprehensible swirl of noise as it tried to process the sight in front of him. For Harry could quite plainly see now why Ron had stopped. The man curled up asleep who, now Harry examined him closer could see, looked emaciated and half-dead, shivering despite the warm weather, was unmistakably Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

devo scusarmi con tutti per la quantità di tempo impiegata per questo capitolo. c'è stato un cambiamento ed io (Ravenclaw) ho dovuto sostituire Wisteria nella traduzione. ho dovuto prendere un attimo confidenza nel cambio di ruolo da beta a traduttrice a tutti gli effetti! spero che mi perdoniate! vi prometto che i seguenti capitoli non impiegheranno così tanto tempo.

vorrei anche ringraziare la mia bravissima beta Rie_ieri, che ha avuto una pazienza infinita con me :3

**In Loco Parentis  
**_**(di phoenixstrike)**_

**Trovato**

Harry si sentì freddo e bollente allo stesso tempo, mentre il mondo cominciava a girargli intorno. Avvertì il suo corpo appoggiarsi al muro per trovare un sostegno. L'uomo sul pavimento era fin troppo magro, i suoi capelli sudici e appiccicati alla testa, i vestiti sporchi e strappati. Ma quei lineamenti appuntiti e aristocratici e la lieve presenza magica che emanava da lui lasciarono Harry senza alcun dubbio che, cinque anni dopo essere stato dato per morto ufficialmente, Draco Malfoy era stato trovato vivo. Sentì il suo corpo cominciare a tremare violentemente.

"Harry, cosa avete...?" Hermione cominciò a parlare, ma le parole le morirono in gola quando il volto pallido di Harry si girò verso di lei. "Oh mio Dio, è lui vero?" disse lei con voce debole. Harry non riuscì a fare altro se non ad annuire intontito.

"Hermione, tesoro, potresti prendere i bambini per favore?" Harry sentì Ron chiedere alla moglie con voce scossa. Lei annuì velocemente e riuscì in fretta a portare i bambini in un café lì vicino.

"Oh cazzo," Harry sentì le parole uscirgli da sole, mentre si passava una mano sul viso. Non fu sorpreso quando lo trovò bagnato di sudore. "Cazzo. Abbiamo bisogno di Kingsley, qui, ora. Ron lo puoi andare a chiamare per favore?" Sentì lo schiocco che era il segnale della Smaterializzazione di Ron, poi si abbassò sulle sue ginocchia davanti a Draco. L'uomo sembrava profondamente addormentato, e non si era mosso neanche una volta, nonostante il rumore delle voci accalorate di Harry e Ron. Il cuore di Harry gli rimbombava nel petto mentre estraeva la sua bacchetta e iniziava a rimuovere un po' degli strati di sporcizia che si erano accumulati sul volto di Malfoy.

Pochi minuti dopo Ron si Materializzò di nuovo nel vicolo, con Kingsley Shacklebolt alle calcagna. Harry alzò lo sguardo e constatò che non aveva mai visto il Ministro della Magia così scioccato.

"Oh mio Dio, è veramente lui," disse Kingsley mentre digeriva la scena davanti a sé, i suoi occhi sgranati dallo shock.

"Credo che non stia per niente bene Kingsley," rispose Harry. "Abbiamo parlato con un tono di voce molto alto, c'è stato lo schiocco di una Materializzazione, e non ha mosso un solo muscolo. È fin troppo magro e la tonalità della sua pelle non ha un bel colorito, in più il suo respiro è affannato. Ha bisogno di vedere un Medimago il più presto possibile."

"Allora dovremmo portarlo al San Mungo," disse Ron "Dai." Tirò fuori la sua bacchetta, come per compiere un Mobilicorpus sul corpo esanime di Draco ma Harry gli mise una mano sul braccio pronto a compiere l'incantesimo.

"No, lo porto a Grimmauld Place".

"Sei impazzito?" ribatté Ron. "Guardalo, Harry! Ha bisogno dell'aiuto dei Medimaghi"

"E lo avrà," rispose Kingsley. "Ma Harry ha ragione, Ron. Riesci a immaginare il pandemonio che ci sarà se Harry Potter e il Ministro della Magia si presentassero al San Mungo con nientemeno che Draco Malfoy? Sarà sul Profeta per la fine della giornata. Finché non sappiamo cosa è successo, dobbiamo fare in modo che nessun altro sappia che è stato trovato. Potrebbe essere di vitale importanza per il caso del rapimento. Harry conosce Medimaghi di cui si fida e che hanno l'indirizzo di Grimmauld Place. Porteremo Draco lì e poi chiameremo aiuto."

Ron annuì lentamente con la testa. "Va bene, Harry. Tu e Kingsley fate così. Io porto Teddy a casa e poi torno da te con Scorpius."

Fu un segno di quanto fosse disperata la situazione quando Harry concordò con questo piano. Normalmente non avrebbe lasciato fuori Scorpius da solo, neanche con le persone a cui avrebbe affidato la propria vita. Ron andò nel café in cui Hermione aveva portato i bambini, mentre Kingsley cercava di svegliare Draco delicatamente scuotendogli il braccio. Quando non ricevette risposta, Harry estrasse la sua bacchetta, la puntò verso la figura immobile e mormorò, "Innerva."

Draco emise un rumore come di un gatto ferito mentre si svegliava. Stava ovviamente provando un grande dolore. Le sue mani si mossero velocemente a tenersi la fronte, rivelando il profilo lieve del Marchio Nero che una volta aveva bruciato così brillantemente sul suo braccio. Guardò prima Kingsley, poi Harry, senza che i suoi occhi mostrassero alcun segno di riconoscimento.

"Perché mi avete svegliato?" chiese, ma la sua voce non aveva traccia dell'arroganza o dell'autorità che aveva a Hogwarts. Invece suonava vuota e rassegnata.

"Chi non muore, si rivede Malfoy" disse Harry, ignorando la domanda di Draco. Vide gli occhi del biondo allargarsi dallo stupore e, pensò Harry, dalla paura.

"Come... come sai il mio nome?" sussurrò lui, tirandosi le ginocchia al petto e dondolando sul posto. Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Draco?" chiese dolcemente, guardando velocemente Kingsley. Un momento di silenziosa comunicazione passò tra di loro. L'uomo non aveva idea di chi fossero. Draco Malfoy avrebbe potuto anche non esistere nel Mondo Magico per quasi un mezzo decennio, ma non avrebbe semplicemente scordato l'aspetto di Harry Potter e del Ministro della Magia a causa del passare degli anni. I problemi di Draco erano, evidentemente, molto più gravi di ciò che avevano pensato inizialmente. Harry guardò mentre Draco avvicinava maggiormente le ginocchia al suo corpo, chiaramente terrorizzato.

"Non ti faremo del male", disse gentilmente Kingsley. "Vogliamo aiutarti. Ma prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, dobbiamo tirarti fuori da questo vicolo lurido e portarti in un vero letto con del cibo e delle pozioni. Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai mangiato Draco?"

"Io... io non ricordo." rispose Draco. Stava ancora sulla difensiva ma Harry notò che un po' della paura aveva abbandonato i suoi occhi. "Forse un paio di giorni fa."

"Okay Malfoy, leggi questo e memorizzalo," disse Harry, estraendo la ricevuta della sua cena al pub dal portafoglio e scrivendoci l'indirizzo di Grimmauld Place sul dietro con una penna. Non se la sentiva di dire ad alta voce l'indirizzo per paura di essere sentito. Diede il piccolo pezzo di carta a Draco, che lo lesse velocemente e annuì. Harry allungò una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

"Chi sei?" chiese Draco. Harry notò che le sue gambe stavano tremando per lo sforzo di mantenerlo in piedi.

"Io sono Harry Potter e questo è Kingsley Shacklebolt," rispose Harry pazientemente. "Ti porteremo in un posto sicuro e confortevole ora. Parleremo ancora dopo che avrai mangiato. Sembra che tu non abbia avuto un pasto decente da settimane."

Draco aveva ancora un'espressione tormentata sul volto, ma c'era anche qualcos'altro. Sollievo. Harry, dentro di sé, si rilassò lievemente.

Arrivarono nell'ingresso della casa di Harry al sicuro dietro l'Incanto Fidelio, seguiti poco dopo da Kingsley. Senza parlare, i due aiutarono un Draco esterrefatto e dallo sguardo confuso a salire le scale e ad andare nella stanza degli ospiti. Draco si guardò intorno con cautela, prima di crollare completamente sul letto. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Harry alzò una mano per interromperlo.

"Parleremo presto," promise Harry al biondo."Ma in questo momento la cosa più importante è farti stare meglio. Che ne dici di un bagno caldo e un po' di cibo?"

Harry vide apparire sul viso di Draco la prima traccia di un sorriso. "Mi pare... fantastico," gracchiò. Harry ricambiò il sorriso.

"Kreacher!" chiamò, e l'Elfo si Materializzò nella camera da letto. Gli occhi di Draco si allargarono dalla sorpresa.

"Ha... Harry cosa diavolo è quel coso?" chiese, la sua faccia mostrava incredulità, mentre indicava Kreacher, che sembrava veramente offeso dalla sua maleducazione. Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di Harry. La perdita di memoria di Draco era molto più profonda del semplice non ricordarsi facce e nomi. Draco sembrava non avere alcuna conoscenza del Mondo Magico. Harry si era appena Materializzato con lui, ecco perché Draco era sembrato completamente stupito all'arrivo a casa. Ignorò per il momento la sua domanda, non sapendo come rispondere.

"Kreacher," disse Harry, "puoi preparare un po' di brodo con del pane per Draco Malfoy, e una grande tazza di succo di zucca? E mentre sta mangiando mi piacerebbe che tu preparassi un bagno caldo per lui, per piacere, e assicurati di aggiungerci i sali curativi che tengo sugli scaffali."

Kracher osservò attentamente la figura sul letto per la prima volta.

"Il figlio della Signora Narcissa? Lui essere vivo Padron Harry?" gracidò l'Elfo con la sua profonda voce da rospo.

"Lo abbiamo trovato all'incirca venti minuti fa," disse Harry. "Per favore, Kreacher, ha bisogno di cure. E non ti offendere per ciò che ti dice. Non sta bene. Io vado a chiamare via camino il San Mungo. Ha davvero bisogno di un Medimago."

Harry era appena uscito dal camino dopo aver chiesto alla sua Medimaga di visitarlo urgentemente quando i suoi Incantesimi di Guardia vibrarono e Ron apparve nella casa.

"Tutto bene, amico?" chiese a Harry. Poi, in risposta alla sua espressione preoccupata, "Scorpius sta bene, Harry. Sta da me con Hermione. Anche Teddy è a casa sano e salvo. Hermione pensava semplicemente che Scorpius non avrebbe dovuto passare la notte qua, considerando che suo padre è appena tornato dall'aldilà, ma se è un problema lo vado a prendere subito."

Ron aveva ragione, Harry lo sapeva, però lo rendeva ancora ansioso avere Scorpius lontano da lui. Ma gli Incantesimi di Guardia sulla casa dei suoi amici erano molto potenti. Annuì con riluttanza.

"Allora, Malfoy come sta?" chiese Ron.

Harry aprì la sua bocca per rispondere ma improvvisamente il suo camino si accese con fiamme verdi smeraldo e la Medimaga Morgan ne uscì. Strinse la mano a Harry.

"In cosa consiste la sua emergenza Signor Potter?" chiese cordialmente. Harry prese un respiro profondo e le fece segno di sedersi.

"Non ci crederà ma... "

Dieci minuti dopo, Harry e una scioccata Medimaga Morgan avevano salito le scale ed erano entrati in quella che era, per il momento, la stanza di Draco. Aveva appena finito di mangiare e Harry pensò che sembrava già più sano di quanto lo era stato un'ora prima.

"Draco questa è la Medimaga Morgan. Lei è la mia Medimaga di fiducia ed è qui per aiutarti. Non ti preoccupare è tutto strettamente confidenziale. Metterò un Incanto Riscaldante sul tuo bagno per ora, mentre lei fa i suoi controlli." disse Harry nonostante l'espressione vuota di Draco alle sue parole, e scomparve nel bagno accanto. Quando ritornò, trovò la Medimaga con la bacchetta estratta che lanciava una serie di Incantesimi Diagnostici.

"Beh, Signor Malfoy," disse alla fine. "Credo che lei sia estremamente fortunato a essere vivo." Allungò la mano nella sua piccola borsa e ne tirò fuori diverse fiale di pozioni, così grandi che Harry fu certo che la donna aveva un Incanto di Estensione Irriconoscibile posto sulla borsa. "Ma non c'è nulla che non possa essere curato qui nella casa del Signor Potter. Ho posto una serie di Incanti Curativi per le contusioni di minor importanza, e tutto il resto può essere curato con queste. La fiala rossa è una Pozione Rimpolpasangue. Non ha sofferto di grandi perdite di sangue recentemente ma posso vedere che è gravemente anemico e dobbiamo alzare i livelli di emoglobine. Questa la prenda ora per favore." Draco, obbedientemente, aprì la fiala e ne ingoiò il contenuto, trasalendo al gusto. "Questa qui è una Pozione Pepata. Ha la febbre molto alta, Signor Malfoy, e sospetto che abbia anche una polmonite. Aiuterà a curarla. Questa fiala-" ne indicò una contente un liquido viola che appoggiò sul comodino. "-è una Pozione Soporifera. Le assicurerà almeno dodici ore di sonno indisturbato che la aiuterà a riprendersi. La prenda subito prima di andare a dormire."

Continuò a elencare le pozioni che Draco doveva prendere, spiegandogli i colori e le loro proprietà. Harry rabbrividì interiormente all'ironia; dopo Hermione, Draco Malfoy era stato uno dei più bravi studenti di Pozioni a Hogwarts. Ora non poteva neanche riconoscere la Soluzione Rafforzante che aveva davanti, una pozione che Harry lo aveva visto fabbricare perfettamente durante il loro quinto anno.

Cinque minuti dopo, la Morgan aveva completato i suoi esami. Kreacher aveva portato Draco a fare il suo bagno e Harry la guidò, con Kingsley, nel salotto, dove Ron era ancora seduto. Si alzò mentre loro entravano.

"Cosa ha causato la sua perdita di memoria?" chiese cautamente Kingsley. "È stato Obliviato?"

"Sono certa di no." rispose la Medimaga con un piccolo sorriso. "Infatti, ho delle notizie positive. Gli Incantesimi Diagnostici sul suo cervello hanno rivelato che non ci sono affatto danni magici. La sua amnesia non è stata causata da un Incantesimo di Memoria, né da un'estesa esposizione alla Cruciatus, o a da un'altra fonte magica da quello che vedo."

Harry doveva apparire confuso quanto si sentiva, perché la Medimaga continuò. "Ha, nonostante ciò, una mente estremamente danneggiata. Tutti i suoi ricordi sono lì, ma il suo cervello non riesce ad averne accesso in questo momento. La migliore spiegazione che riesco a trovare è che la mente del Signor Malfoy, avendo subito delle torture così estreme, deve essersi chiusa temporaneamente per proteggersi. Direi che ha sofferto di un disturbo da stress post traumatico molto grave come le torture sono cessate; la perdita di memoria è un effetto psicologico di tutto questo. Tutto ciò che è successo prima e durante il suo tormento è stato temporaneamente nascosto."

"Intende dire che si è fatto questo da solo?" chiese Harry.

"Si, Signor Potter, ma non intenzionalmente. Questo è semplicemente il metodo usato dal suo corpo per far fronte all'orrore che ha vissuto mentre la sua mente si riprende. Non ha un'origine magica; infatti, sappiamo che alcuni Babbani hanno superato eventi sconvolgenti bloccandoli completamente dalle proprie menti. Ma, per via della forza magica del Signor Malfoy, sembra che la soppressione dei ricordi sia più profonda di quella che si potrebbe trovare in un paziente Babbano. Nel suo caso è abbastanza estrema."

"Hai detto 'temporaneamente'," notò Kingsley. "Quindi Draco dovrebbe riacquisire tutta la sua memoria? Quanto tempo ci impiegherà?"

"Impossibile da sapere con certezza, Ministro," rispose la Medimaga Morgan. "La magia non può velocizzare il processo, e anche se potesse mi raccomanderei di non farlo. Secondo la mia esperienza, i pazienti recuperano i loro ricordi solo quando le loro menti sono sufficientemente guarite da poter sopportarne i contenuti. Ma, tenere cose familiari del passato intorno a loro - oggetti, persone, ecc., a cui il paziente una volta teneva - potrebbe aiutare a velocizzare il processo di convalescenza. Solitamente c'è un appiglio che permette alla persona di ricollegare gli eventi in modo da ricordare alcune specifiche cose che, poi, fanno da catalizzatore e solitamente permettono il recupero del resto dei loro ricordi poco dopo."

"Ed è completamente sicura che non stia fingendo?" chiese Ron senza troppa convinzione. La Medimaga gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma per il resto non diede segno di aver sentito.

"Ha anche subito diverse fratture a entrambe le braccia e ad alcune costole che non sono state curate con magia o medicina Babbana," continuò."Le ossa si sono saldate in modo scorretto. Dovrò somministrare una dose di Ossofast quando Malfoy sarà più forte, ma le lesioni sono vecchie e non stanno causando dolore al momento. Possono aspettare. Siete stati estremamente fortunati ad averlo trovato in questo momento, Signor Weasley. Era disidratato, severamente malnutrito e afflitto da un'altra lunga serie di disturbi che stavano velocemente diventando mortali. Nonostante ciò dovrebbe rimettersi fisicamente entro alcuni giorni; è il trauma mentale che ci metterà tempo."

Harry salutò sia la Medimaga (che se ne andò prendendo appuntamento per visitare Draco il giorno seguente) che Kingsley, poi crollò nella poltrona più vicina al camino e si prese il volto tra le mani. Realizzò che stava trattenendo le lacrime a stento.

"Ron" disse dopo alcuni minuti, quando sentì che poteva essere sicuro che la sua voce non avrebbe tremato. "Vai a prendere Scorpius, per favore. Dovrebbe stare a casa."

Ron aprì la bocca per protestare ma Harry gli gettò uno sguardo fermo. Sospirò, rassegnato, e tirò una manciata di Polvere Volante nel camino. Un secondo dopo scomparve, e Harry non poté fermare le poche lacrime che gli caddero dagli occhi.

Era, ovviamente, felicissimo che Draco era stato trovato vivo, che Scorpius non aveva perso suo padre nello stesso modo in cui gli erano state tolte la madre e la nonna. Per non parlare poi del fatto che, una volta che Draco avesse ricordato i dettagli, avrebbe fatto fare all'indagine un enorme passo avanti per la cattura dei colpevoli. Ma una piccola parte egoista di lui era terrorizzata. Quando sarebbe ritornata la memoria a Draco - e la Medimaga era sicura che sarebbe successo - che ruolo avrebbe avuto Harry nella vita di Scorpius? L'idea che Draco potesse portargli via il bimbo faceva sentire Harry fisicamente male. Era un pensiero che aveva spinto in fondo alla mente dal momento in cui l'ex Serpeverde era arrivato a Grimmauld Place. Ma non ebbe troppo tempo per rimuginare su quei tristi pensieri poiché ancora una volta il camino di Harry ruggì di vita, e Ron ne uscì con Scorpius in braccio. Scorpius immediatamente guizzò dalle sue braccia e corse da Harry, praticamente buttandosi su di lui.

"Mi sei mancato, Harry," disse Scorpius, mentre si accoccolava ancora di più nel suo abbraccio. Harry fece un respiro profondo e strinse al proprio petto il bambino a cui non avrebbe potuto volere più bene neanche se fosse stato suo figlio.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu, Scorp," rispose tremando.

Ron sembrò comprendere in quel momento il motivo dell'ansia di Harry. Gli diede una pacca rassicurante sulla spalla prima di promettere che sarebbe tornato il giorno seguente, poi usò la Metropolvere per tornare di nuovo da Hermione e Rose, dando a Harry un po' di tempo solo con il suo protetto.

Dopo un po' le palpebre di Scorpius cominciarono a cedere e si portò il pollice alla bocca. Harry si chiese pigramente cosa avrebbe detto Draco se avesse saputo che suo figlio era un succhia-pollici; probabilmente si sarebbe lanciato in una predica su denti sporgenti e su come fosse importante per un Malfoy avere un sorriso perfetto.

"Dai Scorp, ora della nanna," disse, con allegria forzata. Prese in braccio il bambino e lo portò su per le scale, ringraziando Merlino che la stanza di Draco fosse al piano successivo. Dopo aver aiutato Scorpius a mettersi il pigiama, entrò nel letto con lui e gli si sdraiò accanto.

"Che storia vuoi stasera, Scorp?" chiese Harry.

"Raccontami quella in cui tu, Zio Ron e Zia Hermione siete scappati dalla Gringott e avete cavalcato la schiena di un drago" chiese Scorpius. Harry raccontò di nuovo la storia amata, che non aveva bisogno di essere rielaborata per essere eccitante e, quando arrivò in fondo, le palpebre di Scorpius erano finalmente chiuse. Harry rimase sdraiato vicino a Scorpius per diversi minuti, guardando il petto del bambino sollevarsi e abbassarsi in modo tranquillo e regolare prima di spegnere con riluttanza le luci e lasciare la camera.

Dopo un controllo veloce a Malfoy e dopo aver messo degli incantesimi sulla sua porta che lo avrebbero avvisato se Draco avesse deciso di andarsene a fare una passeggiatina notturna, anche se estremamente improbabile visto che aveva preso una Pozione Soporifera, Harry si trascinò a letto; anche se era ancora abbastanza presto, gli eventi di quella sera lo avevano lasciato esausto. Ma la sua mente ronzava, piena di pensieri, e si rifiutò di lasciarlo dormire. Draco era tornato. Lui, Harry, avrebbe dovuto spiegare a un piccolo bambino che Papà non era morto dopotutto. C'era una grande possibilità che gli sarebbe stato tolto Scorpius quando fosse tornata la memoria a Draco. Harry non si era sentito così terrorizzato dalla volta in cui aveva creduto di andare verso la morte entrando nella Foresta Proibita otto anni prima. Alla fine dette sfogo a quelle emozioni che avevano rischiato di sommergerlo in quelle ore e pianse.


End file.
